Xenogears
Xenogears is one of the machines from the Xenogears video game that came out for Playstation back on February 11, 1998 in Japan and in October 20, 1998 in North America. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Burning Gundam vs. Xenogears *Xardion VS Xenogears History Death Battle Info Background *'Pilot:' Fei Fong Wong *'Place of Creation:' The Cave where The Zophar Fell (it is simply Fei's Weltall gear that made contact with The Wave Existence) *'Height:' 19.206 meters (19.8 sharl) *'Weight:' 18.9 khan (dry weight), 21.4 khan (working weight) *'Sub-Generator output:' Even if ever at its lowest, 560 is far exceeded (whatever it uses remains uncertain). *'Coefficient of the Main Generator:' Impossible to measure. *'Operating Duration:' Unknown (possibly can run as long as it will) *'Frame Permanence:' Unknown *'Air frame reaction value:' Unknown/0.3 or less (the far under from 0.3) *'Either Induction value:' Unknown (at least 120 or more) *'Surface Speed:' Impossible to measure. *'Flight Speed:' More then 3,000 Repsal *'Equipment Arms:' Unknown. Fei Fong Wong ''Pilot * Age: 18 * Height: 177 cm * Weight: 67 kg * Alternative Identity: Id * Ether Response: Infinite * Anima Alignment: Infinite Deathblows Unlike the previous Gears that Fei pilots. Xenogears can do single punches as part of its deathblow that can make an extensive damage to its opponent and powerful blows can make heavy damage. It's more focus on the punches rather both punches and kicks coming from the previous Gears. But retains the ability to do drill kick on its opponent. It also gains more special attacks which it makes and massive aura blast on its opponent and throwing its opponent to the ground to make a front drill kick. When executing his infinite deathblows, it can do 2 to 3 powerful blows or multiple punches towards its opponent. Some of its deathblows are also renamed. * Raigeki: Xenogears can do a one heavy blow and a heavy slap to its opponent. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Raijin. * Reppu: Xenogears can do a straight punch and a reverse hook to its opponent to make heavy damage. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Senretsu. * Raigo: Xenogears can do three powerful blows on its opponent. * Hasan: Xenogears can do a heavy blow in mid-air to its opponent. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Hagan. * Ryuten: Xenogears can do a left punch followed by three straight right punches. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Hoten. * Jyuji: Xenogears does two powerful punches followed by a heavy drill kicks. It's drill kick is similar to Fei's Hagan as part of its move. * Raimai: Xenogears makes a powerful blasts towards its opponent twice and hits it with a massive aura blast. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Tenbu. * Ryumai: Xenogears takes down its opponent with a punch and a headbutt follow by grabbing its opponent and throw them through the ground to make a heavy front drill kick.T his ability will appear after Fei gains the Ryujin. * Shinrai: Xenogears does a straight kick to knock its opponent in mid air and lands a deadly heel drop to its opponent. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Koho. * Kosho X: Xenogears charges itself with an orange glow and unleashes a multiple set of heavy punches to its opponent in a fire damage. This ability was similar to Fei's Kakei but based on punches. * Goten X: Xenogears does two powerful punches and charges itself to make a powerful heel drop to set its opponent in a deadly explosion. * Kishin: Xenogears charges itself in a halo of light and unleashes a series of multiple punches followed by raising a blue aura from its palm to make heavy blow on its downed opponent. Feats * Defeated True Weltall in the Zohar Cave, an otherwise unbeatable Omnigear (solo skill feat). * Has been used on the other Normal Gears to elevate them to Omnigear status once again (solo power feat). * Has a 99% chance to reach maximum power limit in battle. * Destroyed Deus (team skill feat) * Totally Annihilates Urobolus (solo skill feat) Gallery Xenogears fei 2457.jpg|Fei Fong Wong, the pilot of Xenogears Xenogears Mech.png Xenogears - Xenogears by an unknown artist.png|Xenogears by an unknown artist Xenogears - xenogears face by ozkai.png|Xenogears face by ozkai Xenogears - Close up of Xenogear's face.png|Close up of Xenogear's face Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square Enix Character Category:Xenogears Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Warrior Category:Xeno Series Characters Category:Playable Character